


Benefaction

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [636]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony's secretly rich, but no one at NCIS knows. Nor do they know about his extracurricular activities.





	Benefaction

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/27/2001 for the word [benefaction](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/27/benefaction).
> 
> benefaction  
> The act of conferring a benefit.  
> A benefit conferred;especially, a charitable donation.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #308 Anticipation.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Benefaction

Tony hid many secrets. There were very few that were aware of his extracurricular activities per se. Not the fact that he dated men. That was relatively common knowledge. No, this secret that had Tony jittery with anticipation. This secret was much bigger than that. He hoped that the event tonight went well. 

Neither secret would really harm him that much if they were to be revealed, but this secret would change the way the people at NCIS looked at him. It would make them think he was someone they didn’t know. With the possible exception of Ducky and Jimmy, if anyone at NCIS found out about his benefactions they would go ballistic. 

Even though it was clear he had some money what with all the designer clothes he wore no one at NCIS even considered that he might be rich. The amount of money that he regularly gave to charity would blow their minds. Tonight was a special charity event that he was hosting. One to support homeless vets. He’d sweetened the pot by making a big donation to encourage the others attending to do so as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
